


home with you (Aniversario)

by cenobe



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: (very light), Anal Fingering, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Canon Backstory, Consent Issues, Consent Scare, Delusions, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Graphic Description, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Problematic Dynamics, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Tarot, Trans Character, Trans En, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its just chota's mouth but, y'know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Chota y En se reúnen para celebrar.
Relationships: Chota/En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	home with you (Aniversario)

**Author's Note:**

> He estado escuchando demasiasdo fka twigs y pensando demasiado en mis problematic faves y este es el resultado CONTEMPLAD 💥
> 
> La forma en la que Chota está llevado en el manga es bastante problemática, pero le amo igualmente. Si tú también le amas (y amas/odias shippearlo con En tanto como yo), aquí tienes un fic hecho con mucho amor, y con mucho porno (y un poco de angst, que es la sal de la Tierra) ✨
> 
> Como siempre, los elementos trans han sido revisados por una persona trans, pero estas cosas son subjetivas, así que si eres sensible a ellas lee con discreción 💕

"Tal vez este año sea el año", pensó Chota para sí.

Lo pensaba todos los años, porque ante todo era un hombre lleno de esperanza. Pero la última media docenas de veces no había tenido el apoyo de las cartas. La perspectiva de que eso cambiara le hacía morderse las uñas de la emoción a través de la máscara.

Previamente había llenado su baraja de buenas vibraciones, como hacía siempre. Sentado en la alfombra que cubría el suelo de su jaula, con las piernas cruzadas y el corazón inquieto, había elegido cuidadosamente las cinco cartas, que extendió simétricamente boca abajo y ante cuyos reversos sopesó sus deseos más convenientes. No solía compartir sus métodos de adivinación: desde que En le había regalado su habitación secreta no hablaba mucho con nadie, y desde que había empezado a salir tampoco era como si le hubieran preguntado. Por tanto nunca le había explicado a nadie la proyección de sus anhelos intachables y juveniles, y cómo creía que podían llegar a afectar sus resultados.

Aunque la adivinación era una práctica bastante extendida en el mundo de los magos, y ésta era particular para cada practicante, no le cabía duda que existía quien arrugaría el morro ante su "infantil" actitud, alegando que proyectar una lectura en el tarot iba en contra de la práctica misma. Pero a Chota no le importaba en absoluto. Esa gente, seguramente, no tenía el corazón lleno de un amor puro como el que animaba el suyo, y por tanto no podían entender la expectación que lo colmaba ni el vuelco que dio cuando volteó la primera carta.

Los Amantes del derecho. El hombre aplaudió, emitiendo una risilla aguda. Era un comienzo prometedor. Con los años había aprendido a no tomarse la carta de forma demasiado literal, pero tampoco iba a menospreciar su presencia. La carta (con los dos magos dibujados a cada flanco de un demonio, que le devolvía una miradita cómplice) podía estar diciéndole lo que ya sabía, que En y él eran compañeros, o confirmándole lo que daba por hecho todos los años, cuando se reunían anualmente para celebrar. Chota no recordaba la última vez que la velada acabó en algo otro que un _final feliz_ , o si había ocurrido alguna vez. En no siempre demostraba su deseo por él, pero como tantas otras cosas, Chota lo conocía, y le daba fuga gustoso. No era la principal, pero era una de las cosas que esperaba de su reunión, y si la carta se refería a esa unión era bienvenida, aunque él prefiriera algo más espiritual.

A esto pareció apuntar la segunda carta. Chota se llevó una mano al pecho, y advirtió sólo entonces lo rápido que latía su corazón. Dos de Copas del derecho. El hombre se cernió sobre la carta, como si verla más de cerca fuera a revelarle su inequívoco significado. Con Los Amantes se había inclinado a pensar que podía referirse a la unión en un sentido más mundano, más conocido, pero las Copas señalaban algo similar, y no podía pasar por alto esa reiteración. Chota se mordía la yema del pulgar, un poco demasiado fuerte, pero tanto el leve dolor como la textura áspera de su propia máscara le reconfortaban y le ponían los pies en la tierra. Escrutaba la ilustración del Dos, los perfiles de los magos, muy apuestos, por cierto. Le costaba pensar que las cartas trataban de comunicarle un estancamiento. Por tanto, debían estar comunicándole un cambio próximo en su relación con En. No deseaba nada más que el otro hombre fuera más sincero con sus propios sentimientos, y empezara a llamarlos por lo que eran: ese era el paso que esperaba que diera esa noche.

Y La Rueda de la Fortuna pareció guiñarle el ojo y animarle, a su quimérica manera. Chota se revolvió en el sitio, tan cerca de las cartas que el pico de su máscara las rozaba. Le quedaban dos reversos por volver, y serían cruciales. Necesitaba que a la derecha de la Rueda se encontrara algo que confirmara que el cambio anunciado se dirigía en la dirección que anhelaba su corazón. Por eso dio un grito y se puso de pie, desperdigando el resto de la baraja, cuando volvió la carta para encontrar el Diez de Copas.

Se sentía como la familia dichosa que ilustraba, contemplando un bello arco iris repleto de cálices, sólo que la felicidad de Chota entonces tenía más colores. Empezó a corretear alrededor de su jaula, emocionado como un colegial. Su baraja no podría haberle comunicado lo que quería oír de forma más clara: se avecinaba el cumplimiento de un sueño. Y Chota llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con él. No era que hubiera renunciado a ello nunca. Por mucho que perdiera, jamás perdía la esperanza. Pero si la culminación de un par de décadas de anhelo y sacrificio estaba tan cerca y era tan favorable como indicaba el Diez, ciertamente cambiaba las cosas.

Volteó la última carta, pero no le importaba demasiado cuál era ni qué podía querer decir. Bajó corriendo las escaleras de su jaula y se encerró en su baño, dispuesto a realizar en sí la mayor obra de arte que hubiera visto nunca su cuerpo. Quería arreglarse con esmero, quería cuidar hasta el último detalle, para que su exterior estuviera a la altura de su exuberante interior, de la torrencial alegría que le hacía temblar. Se duchó, se afeitó, se aplicó lociones aromatizadas que ensalzaban su complexión, a pesar de llevar tan pálida tantos años. Se limó las uñas y se las pintó, y se puso la ropa que se había hecho confeccionar expresamente para la ocasión con suma delicadeza, como si estuviera hecha de pétalos de flor.

Pensó todas esas horas en En, en lo feliz que sería cuando finalmente se atreviera a contarle todo lo que tenía que decirle; en lo mucho que quería decirle también, las mil formas que había pensado y ensayado de sincerar el corazón que llevaba tratando de entregar al otro hombre desde el minuto en que le conoció; en todo lo que finalmente podrían dejar atrás. Chota se encontraba tan embelesado por esa perspectiva, tan deslumbrado por la dicha que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años igual que su cuerpo, su vestimenta y su magia, que olvidó por completo su quinta carta, el Rey de Espadas inverso, que esa noche le miraba con lástima más que con severidad.

* * *

La hora señalada llegó con demasiada lentitud y demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo. Chota abandonó sus aposentos en ascensor, y a la vuelta de un par de esquinas encontró al empleado que le llevaría a los cuartos privados de En esa noche. El empleado le conocía: llevaba muchísimos años perteneciendo a la familia, al fin y al cabo, y era cercano a En. Pero como todos, el traje de goma no sabía qué se había hecho de él. A Chota le daba algo de lástima, pero entendía los motivos por los que era mejor vivir aislado. Una de las ventajas de la reclusión era que hacía más especial y única la reunión, y eso no era poco.

Chota veía a En muy de vez en cuando, pero ese no fue el motivo por el que cuando lo encontró de pie junto a la mesa con su traje nuevo, el cabello impecable y la máscara puesta, su belleza le quitó el aliento. Siempre se había sentido así por él, y siempre lo sentiría. No pudo evitar perder el decoro y corretear hasta él para darle un abrazo, apretándolo estrechamente contra su pecho y recordándole en un borboteo que le estaba agradecido por hacerle un hueco en su ocupadísima agenda, lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo apuesto que estaba esa noche. En como siempre fue tímido, y trató de zafarse educadamente, y sin devolverle ninguno de sus cumplidos. A Chota no le importaba: su hombre era tan taciturno a veces... Pero le quería tal y como era.

En le invitó a sentarse, y un empleado retiró la silla para que lo hiciera, mientras otro les servía copas de un exquisito vino blanco. Chota se sentía especial, como un príncipe, ajustando la vaporosa cola de su traje para tomar asiento frente a su amado, mientras él hacía lo propio. Llevaban años repitiendo ese ritual, y las mariposas en su estómago aún no habían dejado de revolotear.

\- Es como si fuera primavera siempre, En - le dijo en voz alta, acercando su copa para que brindaran.

\- Es porque he instalado un sistema de calefacción nuevo en toda la mansión - contestó él, a la vez que sus copas tintineaban.

Chota rió.

\- Hay que ver qué tontito eres.

En se entretuvo presentándole la carta, que había impreso expresa y elegantemente. El corazón de Chota se derretía apreciando lo detallista que era, y lo presumido, fardando del caro y exclusivo menú. Estaba hecho a base de champiñones, como era evidente, pero también estaba hecho al gusto de Chota. El entrante tenía una deliciosa salsa de pichón que disfrutó enormemente, y el primer plato estaba decorado con flores comestibles. Como el resto de la velada, era perfecto.

Cada vez que vocalizaba su satisfacción, En le miraba enfurruñado por encima de sus propios cubiertos. Chota ya sabía que le molestaba que comiera con la máscara puesta, pero también que el magnate respetaba sus deseos. Al fin y al cabo era el más joven quien había propuesto la celebración que los reunía una vez al año, bajo esas exquisitas circunstancias, aunque el mayor lo organizara y proveyera lo material. Sabía que no se atrevería a contradecirlo en esa clase de minucias, sobre todo si concernían la misma naturaleza de su encuentro.

Desde que llegó el segundo plato, Chota estuvo sopesando la del que vendría a continuación, después de los postres. Sorbía silenciosamente el vino a través de la pajita que metía por el pico de su máscara, y escaneaba a En desde su silla. Parecía frustrado con unos asuntos en la frontera que se le estaban complicando. Sus gestos eran airosos, y a veces apoyaba el codo en la mesa para tocarse la cara, aunque iba en contra de sus normalmente impecables modales. Chota le escuchaba atentamente, exclamando, asintiendo, suspirando en momentos estratégicos, para transmitirle su afecto y su apoyo. El mago vivía bajo la cuestionable seguridad de que nunca le mentiría a En (aunque alguna vez le había ocultado algo), por tanto no fingía su interés. Simplemente dividía su atención equitativamente, con una mitad en su silla frente a él y la otra en las posibilidades.

Le gustaba que En fuera brusco con él. Cuando había tenido más libertad de rondar por el mundo y rondarle, Chota se había ofrecido a aliviar sus tensiones, incluso a ser su saco de boxeo. En nunca se había tomado la propuesta muy literalmente (por desgracia), y nunca había accedido al momento. Pero la mayoría de veces, tarde o temprano había ido a buscar a Chota a sus aposentos, o lo había hecho llamar a los suyos.

Entonces, podía estar todo lo enfadado que quisiera, todo lo frustrado que quisiera, todo lo asustado que quisiera. Chota le amaba igual. Debajo de él, dejándose poseer con tanta fuerza que temía desmontarse, o a su espalda, abrazándole con ternura y con sus dedos hundidos en él hasta los nudillos. Ambos trabajaban hasta que el pelirrojo no podía más, y tenía que pedirle entre gimoteos al rubio que parase. En ese momento él ponía sus manos, su sexo, su boca en descanso y se dedicaba a profesarle otra clase de afecto, hasta que En se quedaba dormido o tenía que levantarse y darse una ducha para atender al mundo real. Entonces dejaba a Chota solo y lleno de anhelo por un pasado absurdamente próximo.

Nunca le había hablado a nadie de esas horas, y estaba seguro de que En tampoco. Era otro de los secretos que compartían. Chota apreciaba los secretos por encima de todo, tanto que había convertido uno de ellos en la tradición que, una vez al año desde que fue enjaulado, le permitía entregarse a En de la misma forma que había conocido sus juventudes. Incluyendo su cuerpo, claro estaba.

Durante el corto lapso que se sucedió entre la retirada de los segundos platos vacíos y la llegada de los postres, Chota se resignó a aceptar que lo más probable era que esa noche En no quisiera sincerarse. Había escuchado a Chota hablar, por supuesto, y habían conversado sobre los viejos tiempos. Pero parecía que su atención volvía siempre a sus asuntos fronterizos, y su ceño se mantuvo levemente fruncido todo el tiempo. El menor suspiraba internamente, deseando que estuviera en su poder solucionar ese conflicto, o al menos hacer que el otro los olvidara por una noche. Pero no tenía caso. Se decepcionó y se animó él solo sin que En lo advirtiera, consintiéndose con la idea de que tal vez en sus manierismos, y en la desembocadura de estos, ambos descubrirían algo de todas formas.

Lo primero que descubrió por su cuenta Chota fue que esa noche En parecía tener algo de prisa. Mientras degustaba el chocolate del postre, espiaba a En, que desde su silla le espiaba a él, tratando de adivinar las formas de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, a través de las transparencias de sus mangas y del pecho, que se perdía dentro del chaleco opaco. Chota mentiría si dijera que no le satisfacía enormemente. Cuidaba su imagen principalmente para sí mismo, pero cuando se desesperaba con ella y se cuestionaba el propósito de mantenerla, recordaba el interés que mostraba En, el que estaba mostrando entonces y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para satisfacerlo, y entonces el compromiso valía la pena.

Tal vez por su noble tendencia a adecuarse a los deseos de su amor, Chota adoptó su misma impaciencia. Una vez hubieron retirado los platos del postre, y cuando En aún no había dejado la lujosa servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, Chota apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano, para acercarse al otro y proponerle acabarse la copa tinta en sus aposentos. En arqueó lo que sería una de sus cejas de haber tenido, y Chota emitió una risilla entre dientes, sonrojándose. "Como quieras", le concedió. Con un par de gestos indicó a sus empleados que iniciaran la limpieza, mientras se levantaba con la copa y la botella de vino en la misma mano y esperaba a Chota.

* * *

Como si fuera la primera vez, Chota sintió el nudito de emoción formarse al fondo de su estómago. Por segunda vez esa noche pensó en lo gozoso que se había vuelto el exterior desde que se encontraba limitado al interior. En apenas le visitaba, y las pocas veces que lo hacía no tenían tiempo de ponerse cariñosos. Chota había estado cerca de la desesperación, muriéndose de hambre él solo en su amplísima y mullida cama, pensando en cuándo podrían volver a verse, recordando el tacto de su piel y su peso sobre el cuerpo, hasta el último gramo. Estaba convencido de ser el único que podía complacer a En como se merecía, y por su parte él no quería a nadie más que a En. Era algo cruel limitar ese encuentro a la noche de aniversario, pero a la vez era romántico. Además, le daba tiempo a Chota de planear la noche durante todo un año, o de planear cómo se sometería a cuales fueran los deseos de su amor. Estaba preparado para todo.

Llegaron a los cuartos privados de En, y enseguida el dueño relevó a los empleados de su guardia. Como cada año, estaban sólo ellos dos. Chota se sentó al borde de la cama, tras haber dejado la copa en la recia mesita en paralelo a la puerta, flanqueada por sillas y receptora de un oloroso y bellísimo jarrón. Halagó las nuevas sábanas de En, y el rico dosel de su cama. En sólo emitió un ruido de aprobación, mientras apoyado contra la puerta se quitaba la máscara con un sólo e irresistible gesto. Chota contuvo el aliento. El pelirrojo se acercó a dejarla en una caja forrada sobre una de las mesitas auxiliares, y tras morderse una mejilla Chota se decidió a hablar antes de que fuera tarde.

\- En, deja también la copa.

El mayor se le quedó mirando un instante, pero acabó obedeciendo. Chota le hizo un gesto, la emoción incontenible, para que se acercara. En lugar de sentarse a su lado, En se paró frente a él. El menor tenía que levantar la cabeza para ver su rostro, y le gustaba la evocación. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen, abrazando su torso y acercándolo delicadamente. Cerró los ojos y se empapó de su aroma, mientras En decidía qué hacer con sus manos. Chota le recordó lo mucho que le gustaba su perfume, que no había cambiado en todos esos años. En no respondió al recordatorio, y se dedicó a recorrer la columna vertebral del otro, por encima del triángulo de transparencia que había también en su espalda.

\- Mi modisto ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo.

Chota rió sin abrir los ojos. Tal vez unos días más tardes se lamentaría, o cogería un berrinche por que a En le costara tanto halagarle a él directamente. "Estás muy guapo, Chota", o "ese traje te queda perfecto, Chota" no era difícil de decir. Pero en ese momento, lo que de hecho fue era suficiente para él. Se separó y volvió a mirarle. En tenía en los ojos esa mirada paciente y reflexiva, que le revelaría sus deseos conforme subiera la temperatura. Chota bajó las manos a su cintura, y En pasó la derecha de su hombro (que también sintió por encima del tejido blanco) hasta su cuello. Le levantó el mentón un poco más, quitándole el aliento, y tras sentir el pico de su máscara unos instantes, llevó uno de los dedos a su boca.

Chota agarró su muñeca con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, ansioso, y no perdió un segundo en recibir la piel salada de En sobre su lengua. Con su expresión serena e inescrutable, el pelirrojo la exploró tranquilamente, mientras Chota empezaba a arrepentirse de haber elegido un traje blanco. Le transmitía a En su gozo en silencio con ladeos regulares de la cabeza, metiendo los dedos más hondo en su cavidad, pasando la lengua por cada milímetro de su piel. Le encantaba la sensación de En sobre su carne, sin importar de cuál se tratase. Le frustraba no tener ya los labios que habrían hecho más explícito ese deseo, pero le consolaba que a En no le importase. Igual que el primer año había temido que encontrara insultante su propuesta de celebrar el aniversario de su operación, también había temido que En ya no encontrara nada deseable en él, nada digno del calor que le había dedicado por tantos años, antes de que la codicia (y el amor) de Chota pasaran el punto de no retorno.

Pero no fue así. Chota había empezado a jadear, y su propia saliva a empapar la máscara por dentro, y En le recibía cada año con las mismas ganas porque sabía el motivo por el que Chota se había arriesgado y había perdido, y era indiferente a las apariencias. Era la mejor noche del año, todos los años hasta que la vida, el universo o los mismos demonios lo impidieran. Chota lucharía contra ellos de ser necesario con tal de mantener el privilegio de encontrarse en la habitación de En, testigo del agotamiento de su paciencia cuando finalmente llevaba la mano llena de saliva a desatarse la pajarita.

Chota se sentó más adentro en la cama, con los pies aún en el suelo, para empezar a desatarse la corbata él mismo, teniendo a bien guardar el enjoyado alfiler en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco. En dejó la chaqueta de su traje en un sillón cercano, y se quitó la camisa de forma irresistible, haciendo destellar los botones del cuello y sin apartar la mirada de Chota, que había dejado de desnudarse para sólo admirar el espectáculo. A pesar de tener casi cuarenta, seguía encendiéndosele la cara ante la imagen de En llevando sólo su camiseta interior, más sugerente que la de su torso desnudo y dotada de otra clase de belleza. Asomaba prominentemente el vello, y a través del tejido blanco podía delinear la forma de sus areolas marrones, al final de su pecho algo más flácido que en su juventud pero igual de atractivo.

Chota se moría por lamerle y morderle, pero no necesitaba recordarse por qué se dejaba la máscara puesta. En su lugar encontraba otras cosas con las que ocuparse, como el acercamiento. Le quitaron el cinturón al pelirrojo entre los dos, y entonces fue el rubio quien empezó a impacientarse. Deshizo el botón de sus pantalones y le bajó la bragueta, y habría metido la mano por el estrecho espacio si En no le hubiera detenido. Como única justificación, señaló a Chota con la barbilla y le indicó que se desvistiera.

A Chota le emocionó, y realizó su parte del espectáculo gustoso. Al advertir lo satisfecho que se vio En al quitarse el chaleco para revelar la camisa transparente, sintió su miembro empezar a empujar contra sus pantalones. El tejido translúcido, blanquecino sobre su piel blanca, iba perfectamente con los detalles satinados y prístinos de su conjunto. Pero en ese momento le importaba más En, que a él le importara, que lo apreciara y ante todo que quisiera quitárselo. Empezó a desatarse los botones mirándole a los ojos, suspirando para darse el aire que le faltaba.

En cuanto hubo hueco suficiente, el pelirrojo depositó una caricia sobre el cuello de Chota, que luego bajó por su trapecio, su hombro, y luego en un desvío hasta su pecho. Ya no tenía dónde esconder nada, mientras En jugaba con el _piercing_ de su pezón, y él le acercaba agarrándolo por el trasero del pantalón desatado, a la espera de la ansiada señal.

En emitió un ruido grave y satisfecho tras los labios cerrados, explorando el cuerpo de su amante como si fuera una mercancía a inspeccionar. La otra mano era sujetada por Chota, que temblaba buscando dónde meter el impulso irrealizable de besarle los dedos. Fue más sencillo encontrarlo cuando En puso una rodilla sobre el colchón, entre las piernas de Chota, y habló de nuevo.

\- Veo que cuidas de tu cuerpo tanto como siempre - musitó, como si hablara para sí, pero con los ojos oscuros y penetrantes clavados en el otro.

\- ¿Quieres que lo pongamos a prueba? - jadeó Chota. Se ganó una sonrisa pequeña de En, y eso valió más que la señal.

El gesto fue tan dulce y el permiso tan ardiente que no le importó cambiar uno por el otro, tirando del brazo de En para echarlo sobre su cuerpo, y tumbarse en la cama. Cargando con el cuerpo del mayor como si fuera un peso pluma, los centró en el colchón, apoyando la nuca sobre uno de los numerosos cojines, para admirar que ya caía un largo mechón rojo sobre la frente de En. Se lo echó hacia atrás con la mano mientras se sentaba sobre Chota. Era irresistible con tan poco esfuerzo, que el menor no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

Sintió con ambas manos su trasero (tan chiquito, tan delicioso como siempre), antes de que su dueño se impacientara y se quitara los pantalones, de nuevo con ayuda de él. A Chota le gustaba así, en ropa interior y con los ligueros de los calcetines puestos. Cuando intentó llevarle la mano entre las piernas, En lo detuvo, y le agarró por ambas muñecas, inmovilizándolo enseguida contra el colchón. Chota suspiró, poniendo toda su voluntad a mantener el cuerpo quieto, y no ceder al impulso de darse a sí mismo lo que quería de En.

Él le dio la clase de tacto que podría enloquecerle si se descuidaba. Le apretó las muñecas con fuerza cuando empezó a empujar contra él, a restregarse contra el bulto de su pantalón cerrado. Aunque iba en contra de sus deseos (que no de su deseo), Chota se movía bajo él para acrecentar la fricción. En chasqueó la lengua, pero como también significaba fricción para él no le detuvo.

Enseguida estaban jadeando los dos, había acrecentado el ritmo, el cabezal de la cama chocaba contra el papel de pared y Chota empezaba a encontrar insoportable la barrera de la ropa. Aún tardaría un poco en quitársela, pero convenció a En de efectuar un cambio. El mayor se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas a Chota. El contacto era tan similar que era desesperanzador, pero esa vez Chota podía agarrar a En por la cintura y apretarlo contra él, rotarlo ligeramente sobre él, haciéndole gruñir una advertencia que quedaba enterrada bajo el zumbido del gozo. Chota sentía su erección deslizarse en la zona perineal de En, y salivaba al pensar que eso dejaba abierta todas las vías.

No supo cuál tomarían hasta que En se cansó, le dio un manotazo frustrado en una espinilla (lo que le provocó otra clase de respingo), y se giró para encontrarle otra vez. Se estiró sobre su cuerpo y empezó a besarle cuanto podía del cuello antes de coger la mano de Chota y meterla él mismo dentro de su ropa interior. Gimieron los dos, aunque por motivos distintos. El rubio disfrutó de la facilidad del deslizamiento, de lo húmedo que estaba En, de cómo se quejaba cuando acercaba un dedo a su entrada, incluso de la sensación de su vello alrededor, al mismo tiempo que éste le dejaba marcas de beso y de mordiscos por el hombro y por el pecho.

Pronto cualquier pretensión de preliminar quedó en nada, y Chota tenía el corazón y el anular dentro de En, que se había vuelto incapaz de articular una palabra. Se deleitaba notando cómo seguía una moción fantasma, la que sería de los cuerpos de ambos pero que entonces sólo era del mayor. El menor le susurraba halagos colmados cerca del oído, a través de la máscara. Surtían un efecto similar al de sus dedos, hábiles y familiares, y no sabía a cuál atribuirle el cese final de En, que se hartó y bajó de él para desnudarle.

Le quitó la camisa previamente abierta con una brusquedad deliciosa, y sintió su espalda ancha y musculosa una sola vez antes de ocuparse de sus pantalones. Chota se atragantó con su aliento cuando se los bajó y reveló su ropa interior empapada, pero En se entretuvo en sacárselos por los tobillos antes de prestarle atención, así como los mocasines y los calcetines, que tiró a su espalda despreocupadamente. El mayor era extremadamente metódico en todo, incluso en la desnudez de su compañero, y en la forma que tenía de acariciarle los muslos y cernirse sobre él para repasar su forma (absurdamente obvia) por encima de sus calzoncillos antes de quitárselos.

Chota no podría haber dicho nada aunque lo hubiera intentado. Su cerebro se encontraba igual de balbuciente que su boca cuando En se agachaba entre sus piernas, el cabello completamente revuelto, para cogerle entre sus dedos y llevárselo a la boca. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación de su cavidad, cálida y húmeda; de la forma que tenía de llenarse de él como si fuera fácil, natural; cómo se veía desde donde estaba, tan serio y tranquilo, excepto cuando en el punto más hondo su ceño se fruncía levemente; el hermoso contraste entre la piel tostada del amante y la suya, tan pálida, enfermiza, creía a veces; cómo se sentía su cabello limpio y grueso entre sus dedos, aunque no osaba más que acariciarlo. Apenas era capaz de creer que ese era En y que ese era su propio cuerpo.

Ningún esfuerzo se sentía como el que tenía que hacer para mantenerse quieto, para no dar rienda suelta al impulso de su cintura y forzarse dentro de la boca de En, cogerle la cara y acariciar sus afilados pómulos y sus carrillos, y hacerle el amor así hasta que se le saltaran las lágrimas. A veces Chota se daba miedo a sí mismo, o le daba miedo su amor, no estaba seguro. Tal vez se debía a que la tensión en lo bajo de su vientre se estaba volviendo insoportable, a que cada vez escuchaba los ruidos húmedos y bruscos más fuertes, o a que hacía unos instantes que En no reaccionaba a él llamando su nombre.

Empleó sus únicas fuerzas en hacerle parar, separarle de su miembro súbitamente, dejándolo jadeante y babeado entre sus manos. Se le quedó mirando, recuperando el aliento a duras penas, y el impulso de besarle fue tan fuerte que puso una mueca tras la máscara. Se incorporó y le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiendo el algodón de su camiseta contra su cuerpo sudado. Le susurró que le quería por primera vez, y como siempre En no le contestó. Chota no lo necesitaba. Se acercó cuanto podía a su oído y le preguntó qué quería.

En le señaló enseguida el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, donde su máscara descansaba como una corona. Dejó que Chota se estirara a sacar de ahí el _plug_ y el lubricante, y aprovechó para morderle el trasero y la cadera, ganándose una risilla nerviosa del rubio, que se deleitó con el picotazo a sus nervios.

Enseguida tenía a En sentado sobre él otra vez, que le dejaba marcas rojas en los hombros mientras él extendía el lubricante por su trasero y se introducía antes de tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de escucharle sorber el aire entre sus dientes y abrazarse a su cuello, satisfecho y avergonzado por lo bien que se sentía el leve dolor. Chota se hacía sitio poco a poco, susurrándole en el oído lo bien que se sentía por dentro, y lo bien que se sentiría cuando lo tuviera a él en todas partes, porque simplemente no podía apartar las manos de él.

Su sexo se movía por su cuenta cuando pensaba en cumplir su promesa, cuando cavilaba sobre lo poderoso que era En a ojos del mundo, lo intocable e invicto, ignorando hasta qué punto ansiaba sentirse así, desvalido, usado y lleno hasta los topes por nada menos que Chota. Otro de sus secretos. Presa de la emoción, Chota le estrujó una nalga y se perdió en sus sentimientos, tanto que En tuvo que decirle dos veces que introdujera el juguete ya.

Al menor le apenaba un poco cambiar los dedos por la silicona, pero la expresión de En valía cualquier cosa. Apenas se hubo aclimatado a la foránea sensación, Chota movió el juguete en su interior, haciendo que arqueara la espalda en su regazo, y le echara los brazos al cuello. El rubio se regaló los ojos con la visión de su cuerpo entero reaccionando a ello, cómo su adorable y velluda tripita se contraía y expandía con el irregular aliento, y su sexo hinchado falto de atención buscaba la fricción contra su estómago. Chota cuidó de él, llenándose los dedos de lubricante y masturbándole, pero enseguida fue poco para En, y se encontró tumbado de lado, levantando la pierna del pelirrojo para introducirse en él y sonsacarle el ruido más delicioso que ningún mago, vivo o muerto, podía emitir.

En el cerebro de Chota, siempre se sentía como un fundido a blanco. Había soñado algunas veces con un mundo en el que las almas estaban conectadas por algo otro que contratos, y tanto ellas como los cuerpos buscaban una fusión trascendental. En esa fantasía él y En eran exactamente eso. No podía achacarle sólo a sus cuerpos, ni siquiera a sus mentes, la sensación de la unión, la forma perfecta que tenían de encontrarse, respirando a trompicones, moviéndose en la dirección adecuada, agarrando al otro como necesitaba y deseaba ser abrazado.

Chota gemía grave en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de En, mientras éste perdía totalmente el dominio de su voz, arañándole los hombros, perdiendo el ritmo contra él, y temblando sin control. Sus pechos chocaban, y dentro de ellos sus corazones latían desbocados. El rubio sólo podía imaginarse cómo se sentía, lo _lleno_ que se sentía. Lo que sí concebía era la honra, o la suerte de ser el que le hiciera sentir así. Perdiéndose en su carne suelta, húmeda y caliente, levantando la pierna para follarle mejor, no podía imaginarse una mayor.

Supuso que En se había corrido una vez cuando rugió contra su pecho y le dio una cachetada en el trasero que a Chota le preocupaba hubiera dejado marca. Fue tan fuerte, y el sismo que sacudió al pelirrojo tan intenso y evidente que por poco llegó él mismo al orgasmo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de precipitarse, ni de procesarlo siquiera, porque enseguida En le estaba dando la vuelta, empujándolo por el hombro para ponerlo boca arriba y cabalgarle de esa forma.

Chota notaba el corazón a punto de explotar, sintiendo y viendo a En sobre él, su piel amarillenta, sus muslos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus hombros definidos, sus manos agarrándole el pecho, todo para hacerle un amor brusco e implacable, por el que se le atragantaban todas las palabras que quería dedicarle. Quería decirle lo atractivo que estaba así, tan despeinado, sudoroso y jadeante, lo sexy que encontraba el gesto con el que se agarraba la camiseta interior para que no estorbara, y cómo se veían por debajo de esta sus sexos unidos. Chota deseaba desesperadamente dedicarse a él también, quería placer a En de todas las formas que su carcasa mortal pudiera realizar.

Le agarraba ora de la cintura ora del trasero, teniendo a bien acercarse a sentir la silicona suave del juguete enterrado en su interior, que en combinación con su sexo grueso dentro de En debía ser el motivo de la ocasional embestida errática del mayor, de la necesidad cumplida al instante de cerrar los ojos o echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Chota le atribuía a la proximidad de un segundo orgasmo el aumento en la brusquedad, que estaba a punto de acabar con él también. El ceño de En estaba permanentemente fruncido, y a través de su boca abierta sólo salían jadeos, como si quisiera decir algo. El rubio nunca hubiera adivinado el qué.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quitarte... la estúpida máscara? - gruñó En, rescatando el enfado de entre el placer incesante -. Quiero verte la cara.

\- En, no... - consiguió barbullar Chota.

\- ¡Sé qué aspecto tienes! - replicó -. Quítatela.

Llevó una de sus manos al borde de la máscara, lo que hizo gritar a Chota. Toda la tensión que había estado buscando liberar hasta entonces se hizo un agujero negro en la boca de su estómago, una presión fría y amarga que parecía tirar de su cuerpo entero. Forcejearon sólo unos segundos, y En sólo usó una mano, pero el más joven tuvo tiempo de rogarle con la voz agitada y desesperada que se detuviera.

Cuando En lo hizo, parecía haber salido de un trance. Miraba a Chota bajo él con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando como si no reconociera sus propias acciones en el disgusto del rubio. No se le escapó el motivo por el que le temblaba la respiración, y aunque así hubiera sido sabría por qué Chota se metió la mano dentro de la máscara, con cuidado de no revelar su rostro, para enjugarse un par de lágrimas.

En se sentó sobre él, frunciendo los labios.

\- Perdóname - dijo con la voz grave.

Chota respiró hondo. Lo único que odiaba más que la perspectiva de que En viera su rostro en ese momento, en esa situación, era verlo arrepentido por su culpa. Llegó a odiar esa autopreservación, esa vergüenza como un instinto.

\- No te preocupes, querido. No es nada - dijo, aunque sólo era verdad a medias.

En acarició las partes de su cuerpo que había estado pellizcando y arañando hasta entonces. Salió de él con cuidado y se acostó junto a él, primero de lado y luego panza arriba.

\- Ven aquí - le dijo. Para ser una orden, sonó extremadamente suave.

Chota le siguió enseguida con un suspiro. De nuevo le invadió el impulso de besarle, como el de mover una extremidad cercenada. Se introdujo de nuevo dentro de En por petición suya, y le hizo un amor más suave esta vez. Sabía que le gustaba que apoyara su peso así en él, que los arrastrara a los dos en cada embestida, que apenas se alejara antes de volver a acercarse. El rubio le abrazaba contra su cuerpo, que nunca le parecía tan enorme como cuando estaba así sobre el de En, y escondía la cara entre su cuello y la almohada, escondiendo la máscara a pesar de confiar en él.

Enseguida recuperaron el ritmo, y lo convirtieron en otra cosa. Los suspiros de En eran más dulces así, aunque no menos desesperados. Seguía teniendo a Chota y el juguete en su interior, y la cercanía del cuerpo del otro significaba una fricción constante en su sexo, que no siempre era suficiente. Cuando el rubio empezó a obedecer al _tempo_ que su cuerpo extasiado requería, En empezó a abrazarle más fuerte, a arañarle otra vez, a rodearle con sus piernas. Tímidamente, Chota buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Sabía que el pelirrojo no era naturalmente dado a esas muestras de afecto durante el acto, pero también que le consentía con ellas. Sentía que lo necesitaba, tal vez esa noche más que nunca.

No habría reconocido nunca por su cuenta lo brusco e implacable que acabó siendo, de no ser por los quejidos de En, y la forma que tenía de retorcer y unir el cuerpo bajo él. Dibujó cerca de su oído la señal de su final inminente, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez como un mantra amoroso, mientras En se mordía el labio inferior y desistía en intentar seguirle el ritmo. Su potestad sólo se manifestó en un gruñido que llegó a tiempo por poco, ordenándole que se corriera fuera.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan inmediato si el sexo de Chota no hubiera encontrado al instante la mano de En donde estuvo su sexo, masturbándole con precisión y sin piedad. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse de esa forma imposible, su visión emborronándose, apenas viendo su semen esparcirse entre las piernas de En, sobre su cadera y su bajo vientre. Le temblaban los brazos y las piernas, y el corazón cuando se irguió para ver la cara satisfecha de En. Chota le susurró con la voz rasgada que le quería. Era la cuarta o la quinta vez que se lo decía esa noche, pero lo haría muchas veces más. Como siempre En no le contestó. Esta vez le importó un poco más, pero no quería discutir.

Quería llevar la mano entre las piernas de En. Primero le sacó el juguete, y luego recogió algo de su lubricación natural y de su semen para masturbarle lentamente, como si fuera el principio otra vez. El mayor se quejó.

\- Déjalo, no puedo más.

Pero se dejó acariciar unos instantes más. Chota no subió el ritmo, se limitó a masturbarle empleando la calma tras la liberación del orgasmo, y el cariño ininterrumpido que sentía por En. Con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello, y En suspiraba contra su hombro, agarrándose a su espalda con algo otro que uñas y rabia, por una vez. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que En palmeó la espalda de Chota (no se le escapaba la fijación que tenía con la hendidura de su grupa), señalándole que era suficiente.

Entonces se sentó junto a él para mirarle amorosamente, y ordenar el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y que descansaba sobre los cojines. En tenía los ojos cerrados, y la mano sobre un muslo de Chota, en un puño relajado como si durmiera. Era uno de sus momentos favoritos: ese limbo breve en el que el amor aún le aturdía, y la razón no había penetrado lo bastante hondo como para concebir que el idilio tenía que acabar en algún momento.

Pero eso no cambiaba la realidad. Al rato, En abrió los ojos, y volvía a mirarle con ese aire pragmático y autoritario que, como el resto de él, gustaba a Chota, pero que señalaba el inevitable fin.

\- En el baño hay unas toallas húmedas. Trae una caliente, quiero limpiarme - le dijo, incorporándose a media oración, para sentarse con cuidado de no manchar las sábanas más de la cuenta.

\- Enseguida - canturreó Chota, acariciándole la mejilla antes de levantarse.

En el espacioso baño encontró, sobre uno de los mostradores, dos máquinas que no recordaba haber visto antes, una de las cuales mantenía una pila de toallas húmedas cálidas, y la otra frías. Realmente En pensaba en todo. Aprovecharía para lavarse el rostro, caliente y pegajoso por el hacer y por el sentimiento. Dejó la máscara sobre la pila y presionó la cara contra ella. Cuando la retiraba, captó su reflejo en uno de los numerosos e ingentes espejos.

Con la boca tapada, se reconoció a sí mismo como era. Los años no le habían cambiado demasiado. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de grandes, y sus patas de gallo apenas se habían acentuado. El ángulo de su nariz seguía siendo igual de recto y severo, pero le hacía apuesto. Sus pómulos no eran especialmente altos ni prominentes, pero la curva de su mandíbula era angulosa y elegante, y le gustaba así. Se reconocía a sí mismo en la imagen. Y eso no cambió cuando bajó la toalla hasta su pecho para desvelar su boca desfigurada.

Los mismos dientes rectos y algo oscuros, con los caninos inferiores torcidos hacia adentro, pero nada más. Todo era carne expuesta y vetas oscuras sobre su tejido rosado, a cuya sequedad e incomodidad se había acostumbrado hacía años. En la parte superior llegaban a subir casi hasta su nariz, y en la inferior hasta su mentón. Revelaban la forma de su musculatura facial y de su cráneo, algo en lo que nadie quería pensar. Seguía reconociéndose en esa imagen, incluso cuando en sus ojos verdes destellaba un cierto desdén. Era su cara, era la que tendría hasta el día de su muerte. No confiaba en que ningún mago o demonio pudiera arreglarlo. Se puso la máscara de nuevo.

Dejó la toalla fría con cuidado, apartada de las limpias, y se llevó una cálida consigo. La angustia que había sentido cuando En se había enfadado con su máscara, y con la necesidad que tenía de llevarla, se había hecho una casa al fondo de su pecho, y supo que necesitaba demolerla de una forma u otra. Se le había ocurrido la manera, aunque sentía que al ejecutarla su corazón se llenaría de otra clase de malestar. Con todo, éste pasaría. No quería tener que arrastrar consigo esa sensación hasta el aniversario siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la cama, En se quejó de que había tardado mucho, y él se disculpó a su manera adorable y jovial. Limpió él mismo su cuerpo, satisfecho en el cuidado y en la intimidad del gesto. En suspiró, y Chota se imaginó que trataba de ocultar cierto placer. Le hubiera gustado que le propusiera otra ronda, pero no tenía la costumbre, así que no se hizo ilusiones. Tampoco le preguntó si podía dormir allí: la respuesta era la misma todos los años.

Se tumbó junto a En, boca abajo esta vez, y apoyó la cabeza en los cojines y la mano en su abdomen, dibujando enseguida formas abstractas a través del vello de su pecho. Le hubiera gustado sentirse más en paz de lo que sentía entonces. Esa sensación se asemejaba demasiado a una espina entre sus costillas como para ignorarlo. Con todo, las palabras que el pelirrojo pronunció de forma inesperada fueron una luminosa señal para dirigirse a ella.

\- Si lo que quieres es celebrar, podemos elegir cualquier otra fecha. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Chota asintió en silencio, pero era demasiado importante para él. Pocos momentos en su vida habían significado tanto como ese día.

Por supuesto era cercano a su corazón el día en que conoció a En, cuando lo reclutó para su causa, cuando le hizo un hueco a su lado, así como a sus extraordinarios poderes. Su vida cobró propósito, y el amor sentido. Sólo podrían haberse tratado de ellos dos: estaba en las estrellas. No obstante, ese día, ese recuerdo estaba compartido con muchos otros hechiceros más, algunos ya fallecidos, otros que seguían ocupando el panteón de la familia En, incluso. No era lo suficientemente personal.

Sin embargo, el día que conmemoraban cenando juntos anualmente, en sus mejores galas y con las mejores intenciones, era sólo suyo. Era un secreto, era íntimo, y era trascendental. Chota nunca olvidaría la cara con la que le miró En al entrar en la sala de operaciones, donde tras un día entero de intervenciones seguía acostado. Incluso a través de los efectos del humo calmante y de las lágrimas que no podía dejar de derramar, Chota vio con claridad, y seguía viendo entonces, esa misma noche, los ojos desorbitados de En y su genuina incredulidad; el temblor en su mano cuando la puso sobre a la barra de su catre y murmuró:

\- Chota... ¿Pero qué te has hecho?

Ese día nunca se repetiría, ni en ellos ni en nadie más en la historia, y sus efectos durarían mientras durara la vida de Chota. Sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Y eso era digno de celebración. El menor se sentó, poniendo diligentemente las manos sobre las piernas, y preguntó con voz seria:

\- ¿Quieres verla?

Recostado en las almohadas, En se lo pensó unos largos instantes. Finalmente accedió, y también se sentó.

Chota trató de quitarse la máscara rápidamente y sin ceremonia, pero no era tan fácil. Cerró los ojos durante el proceso, más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, y sólo los abrió cuando la máscara ya descansaba sobre las sábanas medio deshechas. En lo miraba con el semblante serio. No era la primera vez que le revelaba su rostro desfigurado, pero debían haber pasado años desde la última.

Le sorprendió que el mayor se sentara más cerca, sus piernas tocando afectuosamente, para inspeccionarle. Le sujetó el mentón y le giró la cabeza, como si buscara descubrir algo de la fea herida, con un interés casi científico. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como de costumbre, y como de costumbre su intención era incognoscible. Chota tenía el corazón encogido, pero el hecho de sentirse visto por En empezó a curarle lentamente, como una droga de efecto inmediato. Tal vez por eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas una vez más, y tal vez por eso no pudo soportar que el momento acabara aún.

Cuando En fue a apartar la mano, le agarró bruscamente por la muñeca. Lo inmovilizó allí, a unos centímetros de su rostro, y tras la sorpresa inicial se asentó en el rostro del mayor una relajada cautela.

\- Sabes que lo hice por ti, ¿verdad? - preguntó Chota con la voz grave y temblorosa. Si se hubiera oído desde fuera, desnudo de su melindre característico, tal vez habría encontrado algo de rabia, incluso de su reproche en sus palabras. Pero desde dentro, sólo veía a En, sólo tenía oídos para él.

\- Es muy feo, pero es una prueba de amor. Yo lo recuerdo todos los días - reiteró. La sensación de expresar las verdades feas sobre sí mismo tardaría algún tiempo en revelarse a sí misma como liberadora y amarga a partes iguales.

En se sumió en el silencio una vez más. No se movía, pero respiraba tranquilamente. Su voz era igual de serena cuando finalmente respondió.

\- Claro que lo sé. Eres demasiado valioso, Chota. Y también eres un peligro para ti mismo.

Chota no había esperado esas palabras, y tal vez por eso le animaron inesperadamente. Estaba encantado porque En le hubiera llamado valioso: en su cabeza se cambió a "tesoro", y de ahí a muchos nombres cariñosos más. Creía firmemente que su hombre siempre encontraba formas poco convencionales y sutiles de expresar su afecto, y esa era la más clara que había recibido últimamente. Soltó su muñeca y se tapó la boca para reír bajito y agudo, antes de ponerse la máscara otra vez.

\- Lo sé. Estoy un poco loco. ¡Loco por ti, claro!

Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz, y En se irritó visiblemente. Chota rió un poco más, sin tomárselo muy en serio. De todas formas sabía que estaba demasiado cansado como para enfadarse. No por eso se suavizó el golpe que era oír a En decir:

\- Deberías volver a tu habitación.

Chota expresó su decepción de forma exagerada y adorable, aunque en el fondo la sentía. En se quitó la camiseta interior y se puso un batín de seda que guardaba allí, mientras Chota se vestía con lo que trajo puesto menos la ropa interior, totalmente inservible en ese estado. Le satisfizo sobremanera que el mayor apreciara su traje una última vez, mientras se despedían en la puerta del dormitorio privado. En incluso dejó que le cogiera la mano y acariciara su dorso con el pulgar, algo que no siempre ocurría. Chota tenía el corazón lleno, y le deseó las buenas noches con la mayor sinceridad. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras él, y encontró por su cuenta el camino de vuelta al ascensor.

Mientras recorría los pasillos se fue enfriando, y empezó a sentirse algo melancólico, sin saber del todo por qué. Estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, desnudándose ante En, dejando que le viera, que tocara la parte de él que más odiaba. No obstante, tenía cierto vacío en su interior al que no sabía cómo poner remedio. Estaba soñoliento, con que sabía que no iba a arreglarlo esa noche. Como a tanto otro, se resignó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y se encaramó a su jaula, encontró que sus cartas todavía estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Suspiró. No podría dormir en paz sin poner algo de orden antes, así que las recogió. Observó sus copas y sus amantes, y pensó simplemente que se habían equivocado. No las resentía. Apreciaba casi tanto las ilusiones que se hacía en base a sus lecturas como el desenlace de las mismas. Se las acercó al pico de su máscara, fingiendo que les daba un pequeño beso, y las metió en su caja correspondiente.

Se quitó la máscara, se desnudó, y se acostó. No iba a perder la esperanza. Su cara tendría ese aspecto para siempre, así que él y En lo celebrarían para siempre, hasta que se hicieran viejos e impotentes. Chota miró con los ojos medio cerrados los barrotes dorados de su jaula en la penumbra hasta que perdieron el sentido. Tal vez algún año sería En quien le dijera lo que quería oír, y no las cartas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! 💖 Como siempre, encargos/comissions abiertos blablabla 💐


End file.
